


Nothing Can Hurt You In Your Dream

by dreamshades



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chanhoon, Diwoo, M/M, mention of seungcheol and jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshades/pseuds/dreamshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon have a bad dream and Chan assures him that everything is alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Hurt You In Your Dream

Jihoon's eyes shut open and in an instant, he woke up, sitting straight on the chair and faced the laptop screen that had gone pitch-black for being abandoned by Jihoon minutes long. The heart inside his body was beating real quick and sweat had dampened his brunette hair. Jihoon knew it was all just a dream. A weird, ridiculous, and yet gruesome dream. But everything that happened in his dream seemed so real to Jihoon he sometimes wondered if it was truly happening or he had gone mad.  
  
     However, as Jihoon tried to recall everything that happened in the dream, nothing seemed to cross his mind. It was as if everything about it had vanished into the thin air as soon as he opened his eyes and was back to the reality. The only thing left for him to remember was the moment when he was almost killed by a crazy woman who called herself the Queen.  
  
     Still panting, Jihoon grabbed his phone to check out what time it was right now and heaved a sigh for it was almost four. Little did Jihoon knew, he had to go back to the dorm now or else he would have to deal with the lack of sleep and bags which would likely to form under his small eyes. As a consequence, Seungcheol would pester him in the morning, when they were supposed to have a peaceful breakfast and not listening to someone nagging like an old woman.  
  
     Before long, Jihoon tidied up the desk, shut down the laptop, grabbed his phone and sling bag, and walked out of the studio room. Done locking the door, Jihoon strode out of the building and made his way back to the dorm where everyone had already fallen into a deep sleep and probably was having a very sweet and pleasant dream. And Jihoon occasionally would wonder alone what kind of dream they were having. Because nobody could guess that.  
  
     The door cracked open and a moment later, Jihoon came in as quietly as he could for fear of waking up the ones who were sleeping at this very moment. Yet, he could not help but jumped in horror as he spotted a figure sitting in a chair by the window. The said figure hastily turned at Jihoon and little did he knew, it was Chan all along.  
  
     “What are you doing there?” Jihoon asked, almost whispering to the other.  
  
     Chan with the moonlight fell upon him shot the older a look as Jihoon sat on the bed he would be sharing with Soonyoung. “I'm reading a book.”  
  
     “At four in the morning?”  
  
     His eyes dilated upon hearing Jihoon. “It's already four?”  
  
     Chan shouted it out loud Jihoon quickly said, “Shh! You'll be waking them!” His brows were furrowed as he warned Chan it made the younger flinched slightly, frightened.  
  
     “I'm sorry,” Chan apologized in a low mutter, but loud enough for Jihoon to hear.  
  
     “Never mind. By the way, what book were you reading that made you forgot to sleep?” Jihoon took off his socks as he asked the question and put them away in a corner. Later on, he took off his black parka and his red beanie and put them all away in the same corner.  
  
     “ _Alice's Adventure In Wonderland_.” Chan beamed at Jihoon as he showed him the front cover of the storybook. Unfortunately, the older could not see it since it was dark in there.  
  
     Jihoon somehow lost his words for questions started to swim into his mind, making him forgot to talk for a while. But when Chan called out his name in some astonishment, Jihoon flinched slightly and frowned a bit before he managed to ask, “Why would you read such kind of story at the time like this?”  
  
     Upon hearing the question, Chan merely smiled at Jihoon whose brows had furrowed, drawing a concerned frown on his face. “I don't either know. Jisoo hyung let me borrow this storybook from him and I felt like reading it now.”  
  
     “So, it's Jisoo hyung's storybook?”  
  
     Chan nodded approvingly.  
  
     “Wow,” Jihoon blurted with less enthusiasm. “I have no idea he did read that.”  
  
     “I know, right? Well, I have no idea how did he manage to understand the whole story.”  
  
     “Why?”  
  
     “Because it's all weird and confusing. Alice's character, the White Rabbit, the Dodo, the Duchess, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Cheshire Cat, the Queen of Hearts... Practically everything. Have you read this story before, hyung?” Chan gave Jihoon a questioning look afterward. His mind was filled with unanswered questions left by the story of the Alice.  
  
     “Nope,” Jihoon quickly replied. “I only watched the movie. After all, both movie and the storybook are different, I would say, despite the main idea appears to be practically the same. Anyway, you won't understand it, Chan. Because it used old English and you are just a beginner. Why don't you put down the book and read something else that suits your level?”  
  
     “Well, I have never read this story before. So when I found out that Jisoo hyung had a copy of the book, I was eager to know the content of the story. But...”  
  
     “Just sleep already, Chan,” Jihoon said, cutting off Chan's sentence before the younger was able to complete it. “We have to wake up at six and there are thirty minutes left before five.” Soon, Jihoon lied on the bed and pulled the blanket over his body.  
  
     Chan heaved a sigh upon hearing Jihoon. He was right anyway. In one hour and thirty minutes period, they should wake up, had a rush breakfast, and hurried to the building to begin their soon-to-be exhausting day with their packed schedule. Unable to deny the true fact, Chan closed the book and sat up from the chair he had been sitting on all along.  
  
     He then placed the book upon a bedside table, lied in the bed, and pulled the blanket up to his neck level. However, Chan could not close his eyelids yet. Because he was not in the mood for sleeping right now. So, he turned his body to the other side, facing Jihoon who was just about to close his eyelids.  
  
     “Hyung,” Chan blurted in a low mutter, forcing Jihoon to shut his eyes open back and shot the younger a deadpan look. “Why do I feel that sometimes everything I had done seemed wrong?”  
  
     Silence followed after Chan's question for Jihoon merely stared deep into the boy's eyes. After a short pause, he opened his mouth and answered the question nonchalantly. “Because you didn't do it the right way.”  
  
     Baffled, Chan furrowed his brows.  
  
     “Look. Nothing can go wrong if you do it in the right way,” explained Jihoon.  
  
     It took the younger a few seconds to process every single word Jihoon spewed out at him and another few seconds for him to understand the meaning of it. Although he didn't dare to say that he literally understood it all. “But what if nothing goes right even if I had done it the right way?”  
  
     Jihoon heaved a breath and later on, he replied, “Then, turn left.”  
  
     An audible sigh escaped from Chan's lips upon hearing the answer Jihoon gave him. But before long, a small smile decked on his face, whisking away the frustration. “You know what, hyung? You reminded me of Wonderland.”  
  
     “Huh?” Here came the instant reply from the bemused Jihoon.  
  
     “Really. You are confusing me with your answers, just like how the Mad Hatter confused Alice with his riddle.”  
  
     Jihoon lifted up his eyebrow at Chan and blurted, “Riddle? What riddle?”  
  
     “The _why is a raven like a writing desk_ one,” Chan replied. “Did you know the answer for it, hyung?”  
  
     “No,” Jihoon quickly said. “And don't ask me any more ridiculous riddle, please.”  
  
     “Why? Are you sleepy already? I'm sorry if I disturbed you, hyung.” Chan said his apology and wore a doleful look on his face. Innocent as he was, his glistening eyes met Jihoon's black ones and somehow Jihoon found it difficult to hold his annoyed feeling toward Chan for a long time.  
  
     Jihoon let out a sigh and his eyes softened. “No. But I'm worried to sleep now.”  
  
     “Why?” Jihoon's statement earlier aroused Chan's curiosity, thus, he widened his eyes eagerly and looked full into the older boy's face.  
  
     Although Jihoon didn't want to further this conversation any longer, he found himself confiding in Chan about the dream he had when he dozed off in the studio room the next second. Jihoon couldn't remember how it all began, but one thing for sure, he was almost got killed by a seething woman who called herself the Queen. Jihoon told Chan how the blade had almost touched his face but didn't happen because he woke up. The dream ended and now, Jihoon found it quite difficult to go to sleep again.  
  
     Chan who had been pricking up his ears all the time found it amusing and pretty whimsical. “What an interesting dream you had, hyung!” Chan cried but later was scolded by Jihoon for being a loud again. He clamped his mouth briefly and mouthed 'Sorry' toward the older one.  
  
     “It was _not_ interesting at all, Chan. It was weird and _fucking_ scary.”  
  
     Chan beamed at the particular word Jihoon had blurted out just now. If Jisoo was to hear it being said by Jihoon, sure enough, the taller would warn him for the foul word used. “It indeed was, hyung. Because the woman in your dream reminded me of the Queen of Hearts in _Alice In Wonderland_ story.”  
  
     Jihoon sighed heavily upon hearing Chan's reply. “Can't you stop talking about the story, Chan? It has nothing to do with my dream,” Jihoon said testily.  
  
     Chan merely grinned as he noticed Jihoon rolling his eyes in annoyance. “By the way, don't worry, hyung. Nothing can hurt you in your dream. It was just...a dream after all. Right?”  
  
     “Yeah. I suppose so.”  
  
     “With that said, you can sleep peacefully now. Because nothing would harm you,” said Chan in his usual animated manner.  
  
     Jihoon heaved a breath afterward and before long, he gave Chan his lopsided smile. “Yeah. You are right. I can sleep now. And I should sleep now.”  
  
     “We both should,” Chan added while smiling. “Goodnight, hyung.”  
  
     Jihoon pulled up the blanket to his neck level, almost concealing his small head. “Goodnight,” he simply replied before he closed his eyes and enshrouded himself with the darkness.  
  
     On the other hand, Chan looked on in silence as Jihoon cocooned himself in the blanket and slept cozily. His peaceful sleeping face, though, comforted Chan in some unknown way. Chan was taking a deep breath when he recalled the story of Jihoon's dream. Even though the older merely told him the very last part of his dream before he woke up, Chan could not help thinking the woman as the Queen of Hearts.  
  
     At some point, Chan began to wonder if Wonderland was literally real or just someone's imagination. But before he knew it, Chan's eyelids drooped, slowly darkening his vision, and later on, Chan found himself in the dark, traveling all the way to his dreamland.  
  
  
“Hyung, wake up. You're gonna be late. Hyung.” The sweet voice darted into Jihoon's eardrums and reluctantly, Jihoon hummed as a response. It was always so hard for Jihoon to wake up in the morning. Well, mainly because he slept late and refused to listen to Seungcheol's nagging about how important it was to sometimes leave his works and come back to the dorm with them to sleep.  
  
     “Jihoon hyung,” the voice called out his name and after a long session of struggling, Jihoon eventually managed to open his eyes. And the first person he saw was Lee Chan, the youngest one. He was smiling very widely at him, showing Jihoon his nicely arranged white teeth and his pink gum.  
  
     Jihoon let out a mild grunt before he urged himself to sit up in the bed and averted his eyes to the right, only to find out that Soonyoung had already gone. He heaved a breath afterward and shot a bored look at Chan who was still standing beside him.  
  
     However, as he met Chan's gaze, the younger boy's expression changed. He was looking at him with a concerned frown and before long, he said, “Hyung, where did you get this cut from?” And with that, Chan ran his thumb over Jihoon's cheekbone.  
  
     “Cut? What cut?” Astonished, Jihoon was quite taken aback by what Chan has asked him just now. But by the time Chan touched the said cut, Jihoon felt it stung and quickly shoved Chan's hand away from his face.  
  
     Racked with guilt, Chan said his apology in a haste and pulled his hand away from Jihoon.  
  
     Frowning, Jihoon cupped his cheek and hurried over to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stared deep into his own reflection to find a cut on his right cheek. Jihoon did not recall any event that would give him this cut. Well, he tried to but nothing gave him a reason as to why he would get this cut. For a few moments of silence, Jihoon stared at his own reflection in the mirror as he wondered about the origin of the cut.  
  
     It was then Chan came in with a band-aid in his hand. He handed it over to Jihoon and asked if he was okay. Jihoon merely nodded as he took the band aid from Chan, his frowning face remained the same.  
  
     “Perhaps,” Chan said, “you fell off from the bed and hurt yourself by accident?”  
  
     “No,” Jihoon promptly replied. “I'm positive I didn't.”  
  
     Chan furrowed his brows upon hearing Jihoon's answer. He tried to think of any other possibility as to how Jihoon might get the cut, but when Chan asked it all to Jihoon, the older shook his head and denied them. Later on, Chan diverted his eyes on the cut and it was only then something crossed his mind.  
  
     “Maybe, you _can_ get hurt in your dream,” Chan mumbled.  
  
     “What did you say?” Jihoon asked as he heard Chan spoke of something.  
  
     Chan looked full into Jihoon's face and before long, he opened his mouth to say, “Hyung, about the dream you told me last night... Are you sure the blade didn't touch your skin at all?”  
  
     His question got Jihoon entirely speechless. They exchanged a look with each other for a brief second before Jihoon diverted his eyes on the mirror again and stared deep at the cut which had marked his pale cheek. After all, Jihoon had to admit that it was indeed scary. The thought of his dream and the woman and the blade. However, Jihoon was positive that it did not touch his skin at all. Because he woke up before it all happened and ended it with him still being alive.  
  
     By the way, Chan told him last night that nothing could hurt him in his dream. And it was not real after all. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I have written late at night. By the way, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
